Copy Cat
by gwendy
Summary: Vegeta decides that the only way he'll become a super saiyan is by following Goku's example. This is my weirdest and most lemony Vegeta-Bulma Fic of all!
1. Part 1

Copy Cat Part 1 PART 1

I lay down on the bed and turned on the TV set. I started changing from one channel to another. This turned out to be one of the most boring day of my entire life! Just when I almost reached the 465 G mark, that stupid capsule had to break down! I've waited three long days for that old geezer and his stupid bitch of a daughter to fix up that thing! What's taking them so long?! I gotta become a Super Saiyan the soonest possible time! I tossed the remote control aside. I better go check up on what they're doing...

I arrived in the lab to find Dr. Briefs working on another machine. I looked at the gravity capsule. It looked like it hasn't been touched since I last used it.  
"Hey, old man! Is that thing fixed yet?" I exclaimed. Dr. Briefs looked up at me in surprise. Fear was written all over his face.  
"V-Vegeta..." he stammered, "I...It's not fixed yet..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Y-you see,...I had to work on these other machines...it's very important and besides," he shifted his glasses, "Bulma told me she'll fix it for you,"  
"Then how come it ain't fixed yet?!" I demanded.  
"Well...she has started on a few parts but..."  
"But what?!"  
"Bulma's...you see she's..." before Dr. Briefs could finish his sentence, Bulma came in with the most ugliest frown I've ever seen. She stomped to the gravity machine and threw one tool after another on the floor. I watched in awe as she began kicking the gravity capsule.  
"Damn you! Damn you Yamcha!" Bulma threw a metal instrument at the wall. It just missed one of Dr. Briefs' precious trophies, making the old man sigh with relief.  
"She's been pretty upset about Yamcha and they broke up...again," Dr. Briefs whispered, "but this time, it's for good."  
"For good?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Yup. They had quite a fight yesterday. I suggest you stay away from her 'til she cools down," and with that, he left. DUH! Why should I be scared of her? I walked toward Bulma in attempts of scolding her for not fixing the capsule on time but before I could even speak, she gave me a cold, hard look.  
"Don't you come near me!!!" she snarled, fury raging in her eyes. Even I was shaken up by the anger she is feeling right now. Seems like the look she gave me could cut me in half! I stood there, watching her. Is this really the Bulma I know? She's changed a lot since yesterday.  
"Can't understand men...never can understand 'em..." she mumbled as she desperately tried to hold two wires together.  
"Can't understand why you can't be a Super Saiyan when I've put all my mind to this!!!" she hissed, "do you know how much stress you're giving me?! Do you, Vegeta?! AARGH!!! Can't take this anymore! I'm always the one helping you become what you want! Why don't you help yourself?!!"  
"Why do you think I'm training day and night for all of this?!" I put my hands on my hips as her eyes clashed with mine in a silent battle of wits and wills.  
"Yes, physically, you are, but mentally?! I'm doing all the mental work here! Why don't you go find out for yourself why you can't be a super Saiyan?!" Bulma tossed her tools aside, filling the lab with clanking echoes of falling metal. Before I could answer back, she ran from the room, tears flowing freely down her eyes. Maybe she had stressed herself too much. Yes. For once, she was right. I gotta find a reason why I can't go super. Something about Kakarrot...hmm. What could he have that I don't? Well...actually, he has a lot that I don't have. Then it hit me. Now I know what I've gotta do. I gotta be more and more like Kakarrot..this is insane! But I gotta go super! There's only two years left before those androids show up! UGH! I'll have to do it...even if it kills me! 


	2. Part 2

Copy Cat Part 2 PART 2

I lay down on the bed and started thinking about my plan. What first step should I take? What ad- vantages and disadvantages do I have on Kakarrot? I know I'm about a decade older than him...and a royal prince at that! How come he has surpassed me?! Let's see...he's taller than I am. HECK! Can't do anythin' 'bout that! When it comes to brains, I hold the trophy. When it comes to personality...we're like night and day! And because of that personality of his, he's got lots of pals...UGH! What am I thinking?! With a look of disgust on my face, I proceeded to take the first step of my plan.

I found that Bulma had returned to the lab to work on the gravity capsule. She was still in a bad mood. She worked furiously on the machine's leg which I had broken. I sat down beside her. At first, she was startled, but then, I proceeded to look her in the eye...giving her a different gaze than I ever had before. With that, the fires of anger burnt out from her eyes and were replaced by...admiration? More like surprise but I'm not sure.  
"What are you doing here?" she tried to make her voice cold but it turned out as soft as a hum.  
"You need any help with that?" I asked, still not breaking away from her gaze. Now this time, it was a look of disbelief that I saw in her eyes. Her mouth gaped in awe.  
"P-pardon?" she stammered.  
"You heard me," I tried to keep my voice as melow as ever, as I tried to hold away my feelings of disgust.  
"Are you planning something Vegeta?" Bulma asked sarcastically.  
"Me? Of course not! I just thought I could for once, just help out. You folks have done so much for this royal prince," I pointed at myself, nearly barfing to death as I managed a smile. Bulma looked at me suspiciously and gave me a return smile.  
"Thank you, Vegeta. You can start by handing me that screw driver."

We worked on the machine for hours and hours but it seemed to pass by like seconds. I didn't know that a good conversation with this human turned out to be quite amusing. She had her share of adventure since she was young. She taught me a lot of things while we worked...an education deprived from me under Frieza's reign of terror. Before I knew it, I had told her almost everything about my life that I had never wanted anyone to know. Her eyes widened each time I told her something new about me.  
"Vegeta, you never told me you had a mother..."  
"Of course I did. How did you think I was made? Genetically?"  
Bulma laughed. I wondered why she did when that wasn't even a joke. I saw something in her eyes. There was that sparkle...a new sparkle that brought so much life and joy to her lovely blue eyes.  
"Vegeta, when were you born?"  
"I can't remember the exact date. Only the year. 21457 VS."  
"What's that in Earth time?"  
"I don't know..." I answered with uncertainty. Bulma stood up from where she was working and took out a small device which she calls the "dater". "It reads out how old you are from your biological structure," she explained, while wrapping the instrument around my wrist.  
"DB 732 AD!" she read out loud, "a year older than me!"  
I could care less of our age gap but it seemed to matter to her. She beamed a broad smile my way, holding on to my wrist where the instrument was still attached. It was as if she doesn't ever want to let me go...but why?  
"Oh, sorry! I got distracted," she blushed and took off the dater. Now why would she blush like that? And why did she look at me with such intense emotions in her eyes? Humans are weird. We continued working on the machine. We didn't speak for a certain time, our mouths dry from the hours of conversing. Finally, she stood up, took two cans of root beer and handed one to me.  
"Looks like a permanent damage..." she opened her can.  
"WHAT?!!" I bellowed. How could this be?! Hours of slaving and fixing...all wasted?! Bulma backed off a bit. I guess my sudden outburst took her by surprise. I have to control my anger! Kakarrot learned to control his long ago. I'll have to control...but not to the extent of being too sickly considerate. I turned my back towards Bulma and eased up my breathing.  
"S-sorry for that..." I swallowed. GEEZ! I can't believe I'm being so...so rotten polite!  
"Don't worry, Vegeta. Your training doesn't stop here," Bulma patted me on the back. The touch of her soft hand sent electrical jolts running up and down my spine. I've never let anyone touch me like that before...and I would have blasted her right on the spot! She knows that! It's ama- zing how she could still put on a smile and stand so close to me...the one who had once scared her out of her wits. She's extremely brave...the bravest being I've ever encountered...and she's a female! She looks at me without fear, but with joy and friendliness.  
"I'm working on something..." she continued, "I'll be showing it to you pretty soon," she headed for the door.  
"Oh, one more thing," she turned her head towards me, "thanks for being such a pal as to chat around with me. Don't worry. I won't be tellin' nobody about it," 


	3. Part 3

Copy Cat Part 1 PART 3

It's been 3 weeks since that day. Bulma won't allow me to help her anymore coz she wanted her "secret project" to be a surprise for me. I never had surprises...I hated them! But I can't tell Bulma that. It would ruin our friendship...though I want to ruin it! But I must hold on! The first few steps of temper control, kindness and a friend for me are done...I possess everything Kakarrot has now...except for his dopey brain and sick unnecessary smiles though I do smile at Bulma at times just so she'd still be my friend. Good personality, friends,...what does Kakarrot have that I haven't? I have to have all so I can go Super! Gotta have all he has! Wait...I think I'm missing something. Of course! Why haven't I thought of this before?! Kakarrot has a human wife! That's what I need! Some release...release of energy...that really seems a disgusting way to put it...but that has to be it! The feeling of peace after one night with a mate! Now, who to be my mate? Maybe it'll be...  
"ME!" Bulma whirled around, startling me. Can she read my mind?!  
"It's always me!" she cried, waving her left hand in the air, "always me who has to handle all those reporters, all those business guys, all those stupid papers! Give me a break, Dad!" and with that, she threw away her celfone that I haven't even noticed. She stared at me in surprise.  
"Vegeta! i didn't know you were in here...of all places!"  
Guess it wasn't usual of me to lounge around in the garden. I just raised my eyebrow a bit and shrugged.  
"Sorry you had to hear that," Bulma blushed, "but Dad's always making me do stuff which he outta be doing himself!" she sat down beside me.  
"Looks like you do need a break," I cleared my throat to swallow my queasiness, "how 'bout some dinner with me t-tonight?" I almost wrinkled my nose!  
Bulma's eyes grew as large as saucers.  
"You mean...you're askin' me out on a date?!"  
"S-something like that..."  
"You're serious?"  
"Yeah,..."  
Bulma continued to stare wildly at me. Finally, a smile escaped from her lips as her cheeks began turning crimson.  
"I'd love that Vegeta...where and when?"  
"You decide."  
"Okay. Meet me outside my room at seven. We'll got to Charlie's Pizza Corner," she stood up and headed for the house, skipping along the way. Such childish reactions! Now that that's over with, I'll have to decide on my next move... 


	4. Part 4

Copy Cat Part 1 PART 4

I nervously tugged on my blue shirt as I leaned against the wall. What's taking Bulma so long?! I've been waiting for almost an hour! I've gotta make this fast. I've gotta make her my mate as soon as possible. Suddenly, the door burst open. Bulma came out, wearing a red sleeveless blouse and tight fitting pants to match. Her dainty little feet looked lovely in her silver sandals. Her heavenly perfume reached my nostrils. She batted her long curly lashes, showing off her beautiful blue eyes to me. She had put on a little of what she called "make-up". She looked so different...so...so...  
"Are you just gonna stare at me and blush all night or are we going on a date?" she giggled. I was blushing? I quickly shook my head. Bulma spun around.  
"Well? How do I look?"  
"You...you look...l-l-lovely..." I managed to say. She smiled from ear-to-ear as she took hold of my arm. It seemed that only seconds have passed and before I knew it, we were already sharing a pizza and talking at the same time. She still amused me with her little talk. And...I can't stop staring at her. Much as I'd hate to admit it, she is lovely. She was pretty attractive without make-up and now...  
"Check please," she called to the waiter, who quickly handed us a check. I looked at it but I couldn't understand it. Bulma giggled. Her giggles were like the sound of bells ringing through my mind.  
"Looks like I've got a lot to teach you about earthly text!" she handed some money to the waiter.   
"I should've been the one to do that," I mumbled.  
"Don't worry, Vegeta. I've got all the money in the world remember? Just keep yours for future use, ok?" Bulma stood up.  
"It's been a great date, Vegeta. Thanks a lot."  
"Don't mention it. I was enjoying myself too."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Whew! Good thing I corrected it. Now why did I say that?! We later drove on the motorcycle for home. I felt Bulma's arms tighten around my waist, her head bowing down to my shoulder. She kept on mumbling something about me...mumbling it in such a soft voice I never heard her use before.  
"What are you murmuring about?"  
"Wha?! Oh! N-nothing, Vegeta..."  
I looked back on the road. Things have not yet gone according to plan. I was yet to make her what earthlings call, a "wife". How am I going to ask her? How will she react to it? If she doesn't agree, either I look for another or force her to be mine. Yeah...that should do it. We finally arrived at the Capsule Corp. mansion. I had deviced a plan...a sickening task. I'll have to do it. This is how far I'll got through to become a Super Saiyan. I sat down on the garden bench and coaxed Bulma to sit down with me.  
"Oh no. I'm too tired now, Vegeta..."  
"You and your silly excuses. Come. Let's enjoy the fullmoon for awhile..."  
She hesitated but she joined me anyway. As I stared at the moon, I began to have strange feelings inside me. If I had my tail, I'd be destroying the world right about now.  
"It's such a lovely night...isn't it, Vegeta?"  
"Yes, it is..." I choked. What was my plan again?! I was so nervous, I forgot!  
"And the stars are beautiful too," she added.  
"Yes, t-they are," I can't seem to think straight! Gotta recall my plan! I've go to!  
"The breeze is so cool and soothing..." she added some more.  
"Y-Yes, it are...I mean is."  
"It's a very romantic night, isn't it?" she inched closer to me, making me even more nervous than ever. What was I forgetting again?!  
"Y-yes, romantic night."  
"Aren't you gonna say anything else other than yes this or that?!" she asked in an irritated matter.  
"Yes, it is...I mean NO!" I woke up from my thoughts. I've upset her! She stood up and glared at me.  
"You're not listening to me! You're not interested in me at all!!!" she stormed, "And I used to have such...such...never mind! I thought you'd be so damn interested in me that you'll learn to love me somehow or at least like me as a friend! You talk to me as if you're talking to a log! You've changed again! Just as quickly from bad to good and now to bad! I can't have you insult me like this, Vegeta...on a night that I thought would be so damn romantic for both of us!!!"  
I could only look at her silently. She covered her mouth, as if afraid she'll say something more. Yes...she wanted to be mine. The seduction is complete...but it'll fail if I don't remedy the situation before me. That's when I remembered. Just as she started to leave, I took hold of her arm and pressed her against me. She pounded on my chest as I held her tighter.  
"Let me go! Damn you! Let me go!"  
What's this? A strange feeling is creeping up my skin. She excited me with every punch from her fragile hand...from every curse she spat at me. She's obviously showing how much power I've got. I proceeded to step one. I fell upon the soft ground with her, holding her hands firmly so she cannot fight back. I tilted my head and crushed my lips down on hers. I would have gagged at how low I would go to reach my goals...but instead of that, I was enjoying myself. I can't believe this! I was actually savoring the taste of her lips against mine! I felt myself weaken as I succumbed to the power of my physical desires. I freed her hands. She could've gotten away...but she encircled her arms around me in a tight embrace...as tight as the one I was giving her. Opening and closing, retreating and charging forward, our lips worked overtime. Finally, we stopped and gasped for air. I lowered my forehead to hers as I quickly found the right words to say.  
"Now...can you say that I haven't learned to love you? Can you, Bulma?" I whispered. How fake those words were...but she believed it. I could see it in the way she cried. I decided to let her fool herself some more. I bent my head down and kissed both her cheeks, as if kissing her tears away.  
"Please, Bulma..." I murmured, "please be my mate...I mean...wife,"  
Bulma shoved me gently aside. She sat up, twirling her hair. Her gaze fell upon her lap, where a cherry blossom had landed. Fall was coming. She turned to me.  
"B-but...isn't it...too soon?" she asked nervously. I sat up beside her and cupped her soft face between my palms.  
"I can't wait anymore," I started, "I've held back for two years since I met you...I can't have that Yamcha carry you off somewhere away from me...again. I don't ever want that to happen. You don't know how much suffering you have caused me...please say you'll be mine,"  
That did it. She smiled and our lips collided once more. Everything is going exactly as I had plotted. She has fallen to my trap...I just hope I won't fall along with her...what am I thinking?! I'll never fall for her...or will I? 


	5. Part 5

Copy Cat Part 1 PART 5

In a week's time, we got hitched. Dr. Briefs didn't seem to like the idea at first but Mrs. Briefs exploded with delight. "I told you he was husband material" she'd always tell her daughter. It wasn't much of a wedding. I didn't know anyone there. I'm glad Bulma didn't invite the team, just as I had requested. They wouldn't approve our union anyway. No press was the ultimate rule, and I'm glad. I lay down on the kingsize bed of the hotel suite. This bed was almost as big as my own when I was young. I felt like a child again. The room was dimly lit with just a tiny beam of light escaping from underneath the bathroom door, where Bulma was taking a shower. The force of water from the Niagara Falls echoed softly and almost silently from outside...or was that water from the shower? The room became brighter as Bulma opened the door. I could only see a silhouette of the curves of her body. She was still in her bathrobe, water seeping through her hair as she begins to wipe them with a towel. Then, she sat on the bed and put her towel aside. Oh...she was even lovelier that night. Though it's dark, the moonlight clearly showed the wonders she had done to herself...all this for tonight. She lay on the bed, making herself vulnerable to me. I didn't want to but my physical yearnings stirred so much, I didn't have the strength to deny it. Damn her for being so attractive! This was why she warned me before...her seducing power was great. We tore off our garments and began joining as one. Somehow, my mind didn't know anything about mating. Sure, I've learned so much about it as a boy but I never really had any experience. But somehow, in my subconcious mind, lay a wild animal wanting to break free. The fire's burning up inside of me. My hands traveled upon Bulma's body to where ever gave me the most tingling sensation. We both began breathing hard, our loud gasps echoing...echoing.  
"I didn't make a mistake in marrying you, Vegeta..." Bulma nibbled on my ear. Oh bitter, sweet torment! What was happening to me?! I could've sworn I felt that I...NO! "No! No! No!" My mind warned me over and over again. But I wouldn't listen. "Don't do it!" it warned, "You're a prince! You can't make love with a lowly earthling! You can't!" but I paid no heeding. When I finally thrust through her, all I felt was pleasure...such wild pleasure! I needed more of it! I sensed that Bulma felt the same way as she clawed on my sweaty back, moaning my name over and over again. Electricity ran up and down my body. I rolled with her...tumbling...tumbling...our lips parting in the most passionate kiss we ever had made. We held each other in a deathlock embrace...never wanting to let go...not now that we have found Heaven on earth. When it was finally over, we lay on our back, gasping for air. Throwing the blanket over our nudity, we then slept in each other's arms.

I woke up from the feeling of Bulma's hand rubbing against my bare chest. She lay her head on my shoulder, looking up at me with so much love in her eyes. We've reached Heaven and came back alive. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and kissed it several times...kissing each finger twice before kissing her breasts and finally, her rosy lips.  
"I love you, Vegeta..." she whispered, "love you so damn much it hurts...and I'm happy to know that you love me too..."  
Love her? LOVE?! My heart raced. What was I doing? I can't fall for her! Quickly, I let go of her hand and turned to the opposite side.  
"What's wrong, honey? Did I say something bad?" she crooned, sitting up to hug me.  
"O-of course not. I just wanna sleep that's all..." I stammered. She nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek before flinging her arms around me in a deep slumber. I've escaped from the trap. I won't be caught in it again. I can't let these new feelings I have for her grow anymore. I'll have to stay away from her and control these stirrings in me... 


	6. Part 6

Copy Cat Part 1 PART 6

It's been a month since our honeymoon...and Bulma's nights with me left much to be desired. I will not fuel these feelings with anymore with our lovemaking. I can't let it grow. I'm sure Bulma must've noticed it. I barely speak to her...except when she asks those little questions such as "How do I look?" or "Can you hand me this or that?" I'm through with the physical release of energy through pleasure. It has done nothing to my status as a Saiyan. As of now, I am in constant meditation...that's what Kakarott often does. I lock myself up and concentrate. I've got everything that Kakarott has...I have become somewhat like him...what else was I missing? I've done everything...I tried my best to be as sickly nice as Kakarott, I've earned a friend, I've earned a wife? Something's still missing to make me a complete Super Saiyan! I know I overlooked something...OF COURSE! Kakarott has a kid! I'll need one too! A son to call my own! And to think I've been putting off sex for such a long time when Bulma could've gotten pregnant if I had come to her every night! I woke up from my meditation and felt my throat ache. That's when I realized that I unconciously shouted those thoughts out loud! What if someone heard?! I opened the door and investigated. No one in the hall way...Bulma's probably working on that project of hers with her dad and Mrs. Briefs is off to the beauty parlor. I sighed with relief. No one heard...not a soul...

It was 9 PM when Bulma decided to retire to bed. She lay down on the bed beside me. Usually, she would give me a peck or two and say "Nighty night, sweetie," but now, she just turned away from me and lay on her side. I inched closer to her and rubbed my hands across her thighs. I began kissing her neck.  
"Bulma...you need a little break from all that work. Come. Let's enjoy the night together..." I pulled her to me and planted kisses on her face. She wasn't responding. I dared to do more. I began to fondle beneath her nightgown while cupping my other hand beneath her breast. I kissed her with more passion but I felt like kissing a cold rock. I peered into her eyes...her stonecold eyes full of anger. She delivered a quick slap on my face, causing me to back off.  
"What was that for?! Can't I spend a night with you anymore?!" I rubbed my cheek.  
"You idiot! You sneaky rat!" she stood up on the bed, "so you're going to be a Super Saiyan? That's why you wanna have all that Goku has?! I thought you loved me, Vegeta but NO! You just used me for your own selfish desires!!! I should've known you couldn't love anyone more than you love yourself!!!" she jumped off the bed and headed for the door and BAM! She slammed it hard. She must've heard me that time...she must've! I can't believe this!! All my plans...ruined by my stupid mouth! 


	7. Part 7

Copy Cat Part 7 PART 7

Bulma began to drift farther away from me after that. She wouldn't speak to me, look at me or go anywhere near me. I don't know for how long it has been since that night. I've lost track of time since the incident has been feasting on my soul. Part of me wanted to reach out to Bulma and tell her I was sorry and if she'd wanted, we'll start over or we go our separate ways...but my pride held me back. Sometimes I stare blankly at the door of the new room she is using...or stare at her from a distance longing to have her back. Our separation had fueled this emotions of mine. Once the fire has been ignited, I could no longer cool it down. I can't take it anymore! This feeling...my need for her...her companionship...everything! I missed her! Why should I?! Have I really learned to love her?! What does she have that makes her worthy to be mine?! She's just another pathetic, irritating, smart...brave...funny...lovely...the most beautiful woman I saw... I can't deny it anymore...I...I...  
Bulma came into the room, dressed in her traveling suit. In one hand, she held 2 capsules which I recognized to be the ones for luggages. I wonder where she's going? I looked into her red glassy eyes. Had she been crying?  
"My project is finished..." she said in a low tone, "I want you to come with me to see it."  
Mindlessly, I stood up and followed her. Silence swept in between us as she led me to a metal door with words written on it. I knew now how to read for Bulma had taught me months ago.  
"Gravity room?" I raised an eyebrow. Bulma didn't reply. She simply pressed a button and the door slid to the side. I stepped in the room and gasped. It was just like in the gravity capsule... only bigger! More room for training! I went over to the computer and saw that it can reach up to 1000 G!  
"It won't explode as easily as in the capsule," Bulma stated, "now you can use your power all the time...take care of yourself now and goodbye..."  
"Goodbye?! What do you mean goodbye? Where are you going?!" I called after her. She stood there, bowing her head before finally answering.  
"Ever since we got married, Yamcha's been calling me day and night begging me to divorce you and marry him. He's been miserable without me but I keep on hanging up the phone. Now, I think I'll consider his offer..." she stiffled a sob.  
"Your leaving me for him?!"  
"I can't stay in love with someone who doesn't love me!" she cried, tears falling freely from her face, "Yamcha loves me. It'll be hard to pretend to love him but I'll try..." she turned to leave. My heart ached...oh how it ached! She did love me! She could've left me without a word but here she is...fixing up everything for me...giving me a second chance...my last chance. I didn't want to lose her...I can't! Quickly I held her...held her in such a loving way that she didn't move a muscle.  
"Bulma," I whispered softly in her ear, "I know it'll be hard to pretend to love someone you don't. I know how much pain it brings to your heart but it's so much harder to pretend that you don't love someone when you actually do! I'm suffering that pain! I'm trying to pretend...trying to fool myself for I cannot begin to imagine falling madly in love with you but I know how it feels now..."  
"Don't try to stop me Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, still not moving away, "I know too much of your treachery! You can't fool me anymore with your charms! Not anymore! You've hurt me too much!"  
Enraged, I turned her around and shook her.  
"You can't understand now! You've closed your doors to me! It's my fault, I know! I was so stupid! I know you'll never forgive me but try! I can't take it if you look at me like that! It eats up inside of me! Look at me in the eye! Look at me! Can you see if I'm lying?! I don't care if I'll be a Super Saiyan or not...all I care about is YOU! I need you! I LOVE you Bulma! I can't stand the pain of losing people I care about most! I lost my dear mother at an early age as well as my father! Do you know how many nights I cried for that?! That's why I stayed away from all of you! I didn't want to love only to be hurt in the end! But you gave me a chance to love and to know the feeling of being loved! Please don't leave me! I can't stand losing anymore..."  
That's it...I've let my pride go. I'll do anything to have Bulma by my side now. Instantly, her eyes turned warm. She began sobbing until finally, she cried. She cupped my face in between her palms...  
"I believe you..." she whispered, "I believe because you're crying such sorrowful tears..."  
I was crying? I hadn't realized that. Bulma wiped my tears with the back of her hand.  
"I understand you now, Vegeta...my Vegeta...it must've been some traumatic childhood, but I'll help you cope..." she threw the capsules aside and we locked each other in a tight embrace.  
"I love you Vegeta..." she whispered as she began tilting her head to mine.  
"And I, to you..." and we kissed with more passion than we ever had before. We kissed for awhile, with our hands trembling and carressing each other's body. I then carried her off to "our" room and locked it.  
"Don't worry..." I assured her, "this isn't any part of my idiotic plan..."  
"I know that..." Bulma giggled as I began stripping her of her garments as she did mine. How wonderful to have her body against mine. We reached Heaven once more, as we became one. It was far more different...more pleasurable than ever...probably because before, it was only physical desires...now, I desire her emotionally. I was bursting with so much joy that I felt my cheeks turn crimson and my body warm up even more. Up and down up and down...the bed springs squeeked as I thrusted it inside her.  
"Vegeta..." Bulma moaned, closing her eyes and holding me so much closer to her. Then she stopped and stared at me.  
"Vegeta! You're..."  
"Shhh..." I put my finger on her lips to silence her. She smiled and we continued to do as we please...

We were wrapped in each other's arms, playing intimately with each other, teasing as if we could never get enough. We've already coupled thrice. Bulma reached over and nibbled on my nose. I reached over and lightly pinched her breast.  
"Hey!" she slapped my hand and smiled. She then lay her head on my chest.  
"Vegeta...it seems all you needed to be a Super Saiyan is love..." she looked up at me.  
"What made you say that?" I asked.  
"Goku had a lot of love, you had none," she replied, "and now, you have it...do you remember awhile ago when I was about to say something about you and you told me to be silent?"  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
"You're hair turned golden and you're eyes turned bright green," she answered as she rained kisses on my shocked face. 

  
THE END 


End file.
